falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
McHall Ranch
In the winding roads and paths that traverse The Highlands not too many places seem to hospitable, between the hauntings, the ghost stories and the crazy tribals most folk would hardly expect to find a sane place in the Mountains of the Sierra Madres. However, one place sticks out, a small ranching town known as McHall Ranch. However the area is plagued by disappearances, this could easily be attributed to El Confederado but that doesn't seem viable... History The history of the thriving ranch that is McHall's Ranch goes back to the violent Range Wars that plagued the Cattle Country. These bloody and drawn out conflicts won and lost men great tracts of land, riches and whole herds of Brahmin. Well during one of these Range Wars a powerful rancher named Jonah McHall was on the losing side of one such conflict and was driven off his land, out of his home and completely out of the Cattle Country. However, he made off with a part of his herd and had thus angered the man he owed them to as damages for the losses from the war. The debtor sent men after Jonah and his wife, so he went where no superstitious local would ever go into, The Highlands. They walked the hills and trails, lost countless cattle to the hairpin turns and falls off the mountainside paths but they managed to get a significantly slimmed down herd to a small pasture in a valley. However something didn't make sense about the valley, it was full of greenery from trees, to berry bushes, lush grasses, and bushes that seemed to be rather out of place in the barren mountainsides and valleys of The Highlands. However, Jonah and his wife never questioned it and using the tools they had with them they had quickly cleared away a section of the valley and set up their home within the dense shrubbery. Their ranch prospered as more people trickled into the valley building their homes around those of Jonah and Mrs. McHall. Soon there was a small thriving community within the valley however their cheery way of life was about to take a dark turn. Nobody truly knows what it is, perhaps the McHalls and the other residents had entered into some strange pre-war experiment, perhaps the angry ghost of someone killed by the bombs or perhaps they had entered into some sort of horrific portal but one day Jonah McHall awoke to a very loud yelling and screaming, Jonah grabbed his gun thinking his enemies had found his hiding spot but instead found one of the doors to one of the townhouses wide open and a little girl standing in the doorway. As Jonah recognized her as the couple's daughter Lisa he shouted to ask what had happened, she responded in a deep unnatural voice gesturing for him to look inside the house. Inside the house, he found blood splattered all about the home and the shattered corpses of Lisa's parents strewn across the house. He went outside to find Lisa to have been ripped in half and instead his beloved wife twisting and contorting, then as she fell to the ground Jonah approached her in horror, she suddenly stood and in the same ungodly voice an entity calling itself Choppa demanded that the town obeys his every whim or he would wipe the town out just as he had Lisa's family. Not wanting any harm to come to his wife Jonah asked what the spirit wanted and it demanded that the townsfolk sacrifice one person a week to him, the longer they took the closer the host would come to death. fearing for his wife's safety he agreed. One day a passerby came along the road they had cut into the valley and stopped by the town's general store and charmed by the townsfolk's friendly personalities and welcoming attitudes he stayed the night in the town after a fine dinner. As he slept the townsfolk led by Jonah took the man to the spot where Choppa had declared they would place the victims. During the night they heard a loud roaring of noise that sounded of a ship's horn and the winds of a tornado, followed by the noise of the man's yelling. They have had to continue this process ever since, sending one man after another to their fate week after week. The oddest thing is that sometimes people will claim they hear voices of people crying out for help from below somewhere. In a pre-war journal made by the DARPA, there was a facility set up somewhere on foreign soil, it was a scientific study as much as it was a military one. The facility's purpose was to test the effects of certain chemical aerosols on the human condition, from physical to mental. The facility was stocked with plenty of detainees from high-security prisons, all the prisoners were said to have experienced different kinds of hallucinations, some claimed to be off in their own fantasies while others claimed to be tormented by a spirit known as Choppa, whether this spirit was some sort of mass hysteria among the inmates as a result of the gas or something else was unknown. No matter what the inmates all reacted differently to this hallucination, some went crazy and killed each other while others began to have conversations with it, and still others kneeled down viewing Choppa as some sort of God, the facility was wiped out by the war but as for the Gas and Choppa, they can't be accounted for. Economy The ranch itself has no real economy beyond trading brahmin felts occasionally but these hardly leave the area on account of the townsfolk's actions and kidnappings. Thus, the ranch and the town around it really has no economy as they are entirely reliant upon themselves for food, water, and other goods. Government The town is ruled mostly by Jonah McHall who dictates who they kidnap and who they don't, however, if the town takes orders from Jonah then Jonah takes orders from Choppa, now whether Choppa is real or simply a manifestation of the leftover chemicals in the area is up for debate but whenever the townsfolk kidnap someone to cast into the horrors below Jonah will always say that it was Choppa who gave him the order. Layout The town is situated along a single dirt road with most of the town lining it, albeit there is a bit of sprawl most of the town is situated right where the average passerby, usually feeling the first effects of the valley's devices can stop to wet his whistle or find somewhere to try and sleep off the feeling that has overcome him. Category:Tamaulipas Category:Places Category:Communities Category:Mexico